The Ghost by the Locker
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: When a grieving Inuyasha finds out a freshman will be getting his deceased girlfriend's locker, he hates her immediately. And to make matters worse, he's been assigned to be her mentor for the first month of school. How will these two get along, while Inuyasha is still coping and Kagome is hiding a troubling secret?
1. The Locker

**New fic! ( I do not own Inuyasha ) This one will be updated bimonthly. I am also working on updating my other fics more often. This one was brainstormed and the first chapter only took me a few minutes to type up so I was eager to get this out there.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

I opened the mail slot to drop her assignment in and I heard what sounded like punches landing, and bones breaking. Sometimes my half demon hearing can be a nightmare. I peeked inside and saw Kagome on the ground, begging a man to stop punching her.

You can probably assume what I did next. But first, let me start at the beginning and tell you about my relationship with Kagome and why saving her was so important…

* * *

_6 months prior…_

Our school had a very particular setting. The upperclassmen wore a blue and white uniform, while the freshmen wore a green and white uniform. We even started one hour after the freshmen. Being a senior, each of us was assigned a random freshman to mentor for the first month of school. Lucky me.

It was 7:30 in the morning. The sun wasn't even out when I had to crawl out of bed and get dressed just to mentor some fresh meat that can hardly fend for themselves. It always pissed me off how the administration treated the freshmen like babies just because they were new. I even hated it two years ago when I started here.

I stood by my locker, waiting for the announcement for the seniors to come to the cafeteria to meet our mentees.

During that time, the hallway was filled with white and green. Just a bunch of confused kids holding papers with their assigned locker numbers on them.

_Sigh._ Whatever.

"Um…excuse me. I think you're leaning against my locker." An annoying, timid, high-pitched voice squeaked.

I glared over at the mousy girl. Big brown eyes, long black hair, kinda short. I swear she looked like someone I know…or once knew.

"What, this one next to mine? You sure?" I hope she's wrong. Please be wrong.

"Um…522?" She said as she referred to that paper in her hand. "Yeah, that's my locker."

You've gotta be kidding me.

"Sorry, there's gotta be some mistake. No one is supposed to get this locker."

"Well where am I supposed to put my things?"

"I don't give a damn where you put your things. You're _not_ getting this locker."

"You can't have two lockers! That's not fair!" She started getting loud, and boy was I tempted to slap her.

"Who said anything about having two lockers?! This locker already belongs to someone. Now get lost!"

"Hmph!" She turned on her heel and stomped down the corner to the guidance counselor's office.

Damn snitch.

Here came Ms. Kaede Oyama with that little bitch scurrying behind her. Hopefully she'll take my side on this. She understands more than anybody.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho."

"Good morning."

"Ms. Higurashi here says that you refuse to allow her access to her locker."

"She got locker 522! You promised me _no one_ would get that locker!"

"Inuyasha, listen to me." She put her hand on my shoulder and slowly walked me away from that girl. "I know how you feel. Believe me, I do. But we have a larger crowd of freshman than last year, and we need every locker to be filled."

Is she serious?! "That's not fair! You gave me your word that this would always be Kikyo's locker until graduation!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You have to let Kagome have the locker. I'm sure my sister would have wanted that."

"This is bullshit!"

I stormed off.

Kikyo was my first and only girlfriend since middle school. I loved her with all my heart up to the moment she was killed by a burglar during freshman year. The locker used to belong to my best friend, Miroku, but the two of them switched so Kikyo and I could see each other more often when we were taking different classes.

She used to slide notes in my locker, and I would slide notes in hers. It was kinda childish but it was fun. We did those things because we were in love.

I couldn't believe that bitch was getting her locker. Just the thought of someone else standing in her place, putting their things where she kept hers…I can't deal with it.

_Later at orientation…_

Each of us was given a matching sticker to help the mentors find the mentees. I sat in the far back of the cafeteria leaned up against the wall. I didn't care how long it took, I wasn't getting up and I didn't care if my mentee ever found me. I was in a bad mood.

As I waited 20 minutes for the purple star-wearing freshman to find me, I just listened to my music.

"Oh you've got to be kidding!"

I looked up. There she was again. I couldn't believe it.

To make matters worse, she had the purple star plastered right on her shirt. Give me a fucking break already. The school year hasn't even officially started yet.

"Go ask someone to switch us then. I don't care."

"It's too late now. Everyone is already getting along happily with their mentors. Except me. I'm stuck with the locker hog." She said as she plopped next to me.

"I'm not a locker hog! You're the one jumping into someone's locker."

"Are you serious?! Just because I have a locker that used to belong to someone else?" She started getting loud again. If she weren't a girl she'd be in a garbage can rolling out the door.

"That locker is _still_ Kikyo's! Just because she passed away doesn't mean that's your locker now. It belongs to her until our class graduates."

"Passed away?" Her nasty attitude seemed to change so suddenly. "I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

"Whatever."

"Ms. Oyama told me your name is Inuyasha."

"Yep."

"Do you live near the school?"

"Nope."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Yep."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm trying to make friends! We're going to be stuck together for a month. Could you at least pretend you don't hate me?"

"Change lockers."

"I can't change lockers! It's too late."

"That's your excuse for everything! You know what? Find your own damn classes. I'm out of here."

* * *

_That same evening_

I left school early that day. Part of me felt kind of bad for leaving her hanging with no mentor, but at the same time, I didn't care at all.

I sat on my bed reading all the notes Kikyo slid into my locker when I got a phone call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Kagome."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Why does she insist on bothering me all the time?

"What do you want now?"

"I asked Ms. Oyama for your number."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, you're my mentor and we're supposed to stay in contact with one another."

I rolled my eyes.

"And…I opened my locker. I-I mean…Kikyo's locker." She paused and let out a deep breath. "It was never cleaned out. There was a picture of you and her in there and a bunch of notes that you had written to her. I also found this—"

I hung up on her. It's bad enough that she has Kikyo's locker, now she's prying into my personal life?!

This is going to be a really terrible school year.


	2. The Ghost

**Long overdue update**

**Extremely demanding life prevents me from posting when I would like to.**

**Please enjoy anyway.**

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

I saw Kagome walking towards me, so I turned my head away. We had only just met but I was already sick of her face.

"You didn't have to hang up on me last night."

"I didn't really care what you had to say."

"I just wanted to tell you that there was gift a box inside the locker."

She handed me a red gift-wrapped box with a silver bow. I didn't wanna open it in front of her so I put it in my locker.

As she went to open the locker, I glared at her.

"Could you stop staring at me?" She turned to me sharply. "I didn't choose this locker. It was assigned to me."

"You don't really seem to care either."

"Care about what, Inuyasha? You have my condolences but it's just a locker!"

I felt like my heart had stopped.

"Just a locker?! Keh! Figures you'd say something like that. You've probably never had a boyfriend or even lost someone important to you."

She gasped indignantly. "Well maybe I've never had a boyfriend but I know what it feels like to lose someone."

"Yeah whatever. You still don't get it."

"I do get it! I lost a lot of people! My mom, my brother and my grandpa! Do you remember that hospital explosion 5 years ago? My family was there and I should be dead along with them."

I stared at her angrily and she scowled right back. We were both breathing heavily like we had a physical altercation. Talking about painful things was draining us.

"I lost my mother too! Kikyo was the only one who helped me come to terms with it. Now I have no one to help me with this!" This was almost turning into a competition of 'my heartache is bigger than your heartache.'

"W-what about your friends?"

I slammed my locker shut. "To hell with my friends. They're the ones that think it's just a stupid fucking locker too."

Kagome walked off before even opening the locker.

At that moment, I wasn't really sure how to feel. I went to the gym to blow off some steam.

* * *

_First period..._

After taking a shower before class, I went to my locker to get my calculus textbook.

"Did you have a good work-out at the gym?"

I turned to see Miroku standing by the lockers across from mine.

"Yeah. What are you doing all the way on this side of the school?"

"That is no way to greet a friend you have not seen in months."

What a pain. "So how was your summer, Miroku?"

"Your sarcasm never ceases to amuse me."

This guy could see through me like glass. Miroku was not only a friend, but my best friend. He gave up a locker right across from the girl's locker room just so my girlfriend could be next to me. Yet, he still doesn't understand how important the locker is to me. He thinks I'm crazy.

"I gave up my locker once again for you. Your beautiful mentee explained to me that you two are not getting along at all. Simply because of this locker..."

_Kagome's first class is near the double digits lockers. I saw her and a couple of other beautiful young ladies chatting amongst themselves. I included myself in their conversation the moment I heard your name being mentioned so distastefully._

_"Excuse me, ladies. I heard you mention Inuyasha.__"_

_Kagome scoffed and nodded. "Is he a friend of yours?"_

"_Yes. Inuyasha can be quite a nuisance sometimes but he has his good qualities."_

"_I doubt that." She argued. "He basically just bullied me out of my locker."_

"_Are you the young lady that was given Kikyo's locker?"_

"_Uh huh. And it's ruining my freshman year. Just one simple thing like that and I'm walking around with a mentor that hates me and a haunted locker full of old memories."_

"_I see. Well you are free to use mine." I told her as I pointed to my locker._

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"_Certainly. I only have one class this semester and all I carry is a notebook. The locker is of no use to me. 28 12 46." I was pleased with the bright smile on her face as I gave her the combination._

_I showed Kagome's friends to their nearby class and walked her to the opposite end of the hall. _

"_Um…how well do you know Inuyasha?" She asked me._

"_Well, we've been friends since grade school. Best friends, as a matter of fact."_

"_Seriously?!"_

"_Indeed. He is the best friend I have ever had. I have never met a more honest, trustworthy, brave and selfless guy in my entire life."_

"_He's seriously treating me like dirt over this whole locker situation."  
_

"_Well you're not using the locker anymore. Perhaps he'll come around."_

_She gave me a hopeful smile. It was so naïve, yet adorable. I could almost see a sadness hidden in her eyes._

"Ssso you trash talked me with that stupid girl and her friends because you thought they were attractive?"

"Well…yes and no."

This damn pervert.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. The locker is no longer a problem. Now that she has my locker, there should be no animosity between the two of you. Why don't you go pick her up from her next class? You have her schedule, do you not?"

I considered the idea as he walked away. Did Kagome really switch lockers because I was being too harsh to her? I'm not the nicest guy in the world but there is a point where I draw the line.

I opened the box Kikyo had in her locker. Inside was a glowing jewel on a string of beads. There was also a note in the box.

As I slowly unfolded the paper, Kikyo's scent flew into my nostrils. I could smell her so strongly, as if she were still alive. It was so serene, yet a bit disturbing.

I started to read the note. I noticed at the top, it was dated the day before she died.

The day before our anniversary.

_10/25/12_

_Inuyasha,_

_I wanted you to know that I wrote this a day early. It is half past 3 AM and I can hardly sleep. All I have been thinking about is you. Us. Our future. I love you dearly. I scoured every place I could think of trying to find this jewel for you. They say it grants the holder's true wish._

_I know you always say I'm your dream come true, but I want you to wish for something bigger than me. Something far better than me. You are always giving me everything I possibly want and need and never complain, nor do you ever ask for something in return. _

_I just want to know what you desire deep down. Everyone dreams of something. What do you dream of?_

_Love,_

_Kikyo_

What do I dream of? Well if she would have asked me this when she was alive, I would have wanted something different.

Now…I just want her back.

* * *

_Second period…_

I decided to take Miroku's advice and patch things up with Kagome. I waited outside her class for her, but when she saw me she just walked off.

"Where are you going? I came to pick you up."

"Why? You hate me, remember?"

I hate how difficult she can be sometimes. "Listen! The only problem I had with you _was_ the locker. Kikyo meant a lot to me, okay?"

Kagome shot me a hopeful smile and extended her hand. "So…truce?"

I nodded and shook her hand. "Truce."

"Whoa, I could've swore I saw a ghost…literally!" Someone said as they walked towards her.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused, and so was I.

"Dude, this first-year girl looks _just _like Kikyo!"

What did he just say to me?!

"What are you, stupid? She looks nothing like Kikyo! She's ten times uglier than her."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome twisted my finger and punched me in the chest.

This issue alone was going to make it impossible to be friends with Kagome.

* * *

_Four days later…_

I had to go through the first week of school keeping my distance from Kagome because every blind idiot in the student body was comparing her to Kikyo. I couldn't stand being around her. I was afraid to fall into the craze and start seeing Kikyo in Kagome's eyes.

Why did she have to come around in the first place? I was doing so much better, but her arrival at Tokijin High made my life a disaster. It sent me ten steps; maybe even a hundred steps backward.

I just wanted to be _okay _with the fact that Kikyo was gone. All Kagome did was make me miss her more, and I had begun to hate her more than anyone else.

I had been moping in my room all day and decided to reply to Miroku's text hours later.

He wanted to go to the park and I needed some air, so I obliged.

_At Oni Park…_

Miroku and I met by a fountain and just walked around. Not much talking, or anything. Mostly walking. He was the meditative type so the silences were never awkward to him, which made things easier on me.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You seem to have fallen into a pit of depression once again."

"I'm fine."

"Please do not lie to me. This is about Kagome isn't it? Everyone at school believes she looks similar to Kikyo."

"She does not!" I shouted.

Miroku flinched a bit. I let out a sigh and hung my head down. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him.

"So what if she did? Inuyasha, that is no reason to hate her as much as you do. She did not ask for her face, nor did she ask for the locker, and from what I understand, Tokijin was not her school of choice. Her father influenced her decision."

"I don't give a damn. Everyone at school is fucking blind. Kikyo was so beautiful, smart, fun and elegant. She wasn't annoying or funny looking like Kagome."

"Inuyasha I feel like you're blaming Kagome for Kikyo's death. You are putting all your Kikyo-related frustrations on Kagome's shoulders. All the young lady wants is to be your mentee, possibly even friends."

No matter what Miroku said, even if it were true, I could not stop hating Kagome.

At least not yet…

* * *

_Tuesday, week two of school_

"Inuyasha,"

I turned around and saw Ms. Oyama come towards me. "Good morning." I said to her, bowing respectfully.

"Your mentee is absent."

I gave her a blank stare. "So?"

"She was not in school yesterday either. Have you not noticed?"

"I haven't spoken to her since last week."

Ms. Oyama sighed and shook her head disapprovingly at me. When Kikyo was alive, the thought of disappointing her or making her angry made me uneasy.

"Inuyasha, you have a very important responsibility as a mentor. You are supposed to guide her through school, show her the ropes and even when personal and emotional problems arise, you are supposed to be her support system."

"I'm sorry Ms. Oyama I can't do that. We tried that and it just doesn't work."

"I have tried contacting her and cannot reach her. I was hoping you could get in touch with her somehow, and perhaps bring her assignments to her. It _is_ your job after all. Could you at least do that? For me?"

How could I tell Kaede no? I would just knock on the door, ask why she's been absent, toss her the assignments and go home. How hard was that?

* * *

_Later that day…_

I drove to Kagome's house and rang the doorbell, her homework assignments in my hand.

I had every intention of making this a brief encounter.

After about a minute, no one came to the door and I was about to leave when I heard the door being unlocked.

Kagome looked terrible. She had swollen eyes, a bandaged hand and a scarf on her neck. Who the hell wears a scarf in their house?

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a brash voice.

"Why haven't you been in school?"

"I don't feel well."

"Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Guess my dad took my phone with him."

"Well where is he? Ms. Oyama has been calling him."

"He left two days ago."

"For work?"

She shrugged again.

Something did not seem right about Kagome's home situation. Not that it was any of my business.

"Is that my homework?" She asked, pointing to the folder in my hand.

I nodded and handed it to her. She attempted to slam the door in my face and I stopped it with my foot.

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Can you go away now?"

I took my foot out the door and glared at her. "Fine! I only came because I was asked to. I don't give a damn if you ever come back!"

"I'm sure you don't." She said as she slammed the door.

The way her voice sounded so hurt made me feel a little guilty. Something crazy was going on in her house.

I was tempted to knock again…

But I didn't. I still hated that bitch.

* * *

_The next day…_

We had an assembly for the mentors and mentees outside in the courtyard. I sat down, assuming I would be alone when Kagome showed up, hand still bandaged and the collar of her shirt pulled up.

I told her "Principal Totosai will bitch at you for not wearing your attire properly. You should pull your collar down." I didn't know if I was nitpicking or actually helping her. I still had mixed feelings about her after all.

"I can't do that." She said angrily through her teeth. "How else will I cover it up?" She said quietly, and then she gasped. I guess the last part slipped out.

I didn't know what to say or do at that point. I still didn't like her much, but I didn't want to be a douche about something like this.

I decided to pretend I didn't hear what she said and sat silently next to her. She kept glaring at me.

"Is there something you wanna say? Cause you're really tickin' me off."

She turned her head away sharply. No sassy comeback, no shouting, nothing. It was at this point I started to feel a bit sorry for her.

But I still hated her and couldn't let that go. So I left her alone for the entire assembly.

* * *

_After school_

Our principal mandated mentor-mentee tutoring sessions once a week after school so we could help our mentees with their classes. I wouldn't have seen it as such a burden if my mentee were someone else.

The more time I was forced to spend with Kagome, the angrier I was. She didn't seem fond of it either.

As a matter of fact, Kagome avoided the tutoring sessions for weeks, using every excuse in the book to get away from me.

Then, after that, she didn't come to school for six days.


End file.
